No Greater Love A Tale of love
by tayinleigh
Summary: Bella just moved to forks after the death of her mother with her Twin Skyee and her brother James and the twins Sadie and Lori. Life can be difficult but when you find out your in love with a vampire and your twin is in love with a wolf. BXE OcX mystery.


Story Bella and Skyee are Twins at 16 there brother James is 18 and Baby twins Sadie and Lori are 6 months They lived with there mom Renee until she died of Cancer. There father Charlie lived in Forks Washington with his wife Sue and her 7 year old daughter Leah and her 5 year old Seth and there new baby Wesley. Charlie is a hardworking Chief and Sue runs a local paper.

Skyee pov As bella and i stepped off the plane James ran to get the strollers for us, I had Lori and Bella was holding sadie. We got a lot of strange looks from people. We always got those though. Renee loved us but she never had the paitence for children. I saw a police officer and waved over to him must be charlie. Bella pov I saw Skyee wave at the police guy, He looked like the pictues of Charlie our mom kept in her room. But we hadnt seen him since we were 5 so its sketechy,  
I walked over to him and gave him a one armed hug as Sadie was occupying my other. Skyee followed my lead and gave him a hug too. James just gave him a hand shake. He still blamed charlie for abandoning our mother. Skyee being Skyee saw the police car and asked if she could drive.  
" i dont think thats a good idea. Dear" Charlie said as i gave him a panicked look, Skyee had her licence and she drove ok except she was sometimes a little scary.  
" Sis not after the Scenic route you took. Remeber a certian Rabbit." James said smiling slightly. Lori started to cry and soon so did Sadie, Skyee took them both and sang while James and i helped Charlie load the car.  
James POV My father looked at Skyee like she was nuts, Must be her vibe. But when the kids started to cry she took charge. Even if she was the younger twin she was the leader. Bella talked first and was more open. Skyee sliently guided us. When mom died she was the one planning the funeral. She kept it together for the most part. Bella would not leave her bed for days and I was drunk all the time. but thank god for Skyee.  
" You get front James" Bella said as we all got into the car. It was cramped but i got the most leg room. Skyee always sat in back with the twins no matter what.

Me Pov The drive to Forks was very slow and when they arrived and stood in the front yard Stood Sue holding Wesley and Seth running over to meet his new brother and sisters. Leah was glaring at them.  
" Come on kids Seth want to show Them the rooms." Sue said as she handed Wesley to Leah and walked over to charlie as Skyee stood sliently with both twins in a sling. Bella and James were again unloading the car.  
" Hi i am James and these are my sisters. Bella the one who is acting sane and Skyee the one holding the babies Sadie and Lori. thank you for welcoming us into your home" James said shaking Sues hand she looked overwhelmed at the site of all of them but extremely happy that she had more kids to love. She gave James a big hug catching him off guard, " well as you all drive i have a surprise for you Sue thought you should see your rooms frist though so follow the tiger." Charlie said as Seth came bounceing Bellas hand Skyee followed her. Bella had her own room which was kinda small and james had the one next to her alittle bigger but stil small. Skyees room was the biggest but since it had a double crib it seemed about Bellas size.  
Skyee put the twins in the crib and laid them next to eachother. She was confused why they shared with her and she turned to look at Sue was standing at the doorway.  
" Charlie and i discussed the twins and being as they had already bonded with you more then anything we wanted to make you there legal guardian and mother, So no confussion for them. Is that ok" Sue said holding Wesley and looking at Skyee hoping she would not throw a teen rage at being a teen mom. " Thats whats best for them and i think you and charlie did the right thing i can handle them. Thank you" Skyee said as she hugged sue.  
" Well i think you should go see Charlie now though,He has a surprise i believe, I can watch them for a minute." Sue said as she and little Leah went to sit in her chair and she looked at Sadie and Lori.

Skyee walked out side and saw 3 nice cars asside from Charlies cruiser and Sue's van. A nice Green tbird with James favorite band on it and a sky blue bug with a butterfly for Bella. Next to those was a rebuilt Hearse with a little skeleton hanging from the mirror. Skyee ran to it with a big hug.  
" Thank you so much. They screamed, having shared Renees little car for so long having there own was awesome.  
" okay but its dark and you all have school tomorrow. So get some sleep. Skyee i already arranged for the daycare at your school." Charlie called after her.

The next morning,  
Bella was up and helping Sue make breakfast and James was inspecting his car. Skyee came down stairs with the twins and put them in the play pen while she eat.  
" Our first day at a new school and i am so tired, i hope Sadie gets over the ear infection soon." Skyee said as she drank her coffee. Sue put Wesley in the Pen with the girls and some giggling could be heard. " Its alright the daycare is going to keep them and give you a pager. You can see them between classes."

When Skyee arrived at school she heard a lot of gasped seeing her car and then the babys she had them dressed in Nightmare before christmas. 


End file.
